Ella uso mi cabeza como un revolver
by Bea1258
Summary: Por que Sasuke nunca hubiera puesto la felicidad de nadie sobre la suya. Solo la de ella. Sasuhina AU


_**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen,**_

_**Son del maestro Kishimoto**_

La letra de la siguiente canción no me pertenece es propiedad del grupo Soda Estéreo y el difunto Gustavo Cerati.

Este es un onet-shot sin fines de lucro, su único fin es rendirle un pequeño homenaje a un grande que se fue a tocar en la banda del cielo.

Titulo: ella uso mi cabeza como un revolver.

Genero: Romance y intento de comedia.

Autora: yo, Bea1258

**Letra de la canción **

-diálogos-

"_Aún tengo el sol para besar tu sombra"_

_Gustavo Cerati _

_(19592 – 2014)_

Ella uso mi cabeza como un _revolver_

Llovía.

Era tarde y en el bar la música no ayudaba mucho a su estado de ánimo.

**Ella usó mi cabeza como un revólver **

**E incendio mi conciencia con sus demonios**

La letra más que nunca, la entendió, y es que, como pudo dejarse llevar por el estúpido sentimiento que ella provocaba en él, al punto de perder prácticamente la cordura por pensar en ella.

Bueno, él tenía la culpa, después de todo, él fue el que se le acercó, el que la cortejo, solo porque quería un reto con que entretenerse, porque estaba aburrido y ella parecía un gran entretenimiento.

Hinata Hyuga.

Saboreo el nombre en su mente, si solo se hubiera quedado en un capricho…

El Uchiha ahogo una carcajada al tiempo que pedía que le llenaran de nuevo el vaso de vodka,

Se sentía tan patético, el Sasuke Uchiha, heredero de industrias Uchihas. Uno de los solteros más codiciados del país. Llorando sus penas cual quinceañero en un bar poco prestigioso.

Pero que más podía hacer, avía desperdiciado el tiempo tratando de conquistarla, para, al final terminar enamorándose el.

¿Y ella? Se preguntó con ironía a sí mismo. Ella siempre fue clara, aun estando borracha le restregó que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo y -ahora más que nunca- rival, Naruto Uzumaki.

Al enterarse de ello, el envés de retirarse, le pareció un reto mejor.

Que estúpido sonaba eso hoy en su cabeza.

**Me vi llegando tarde,** **tarde a todo.**

y pues en ese tiempo decidido a meterse debajo de su falda, le dedico tiempo espacio y sobre todo atención.

**Después de un baño cerebral**

Se dio el tiempo de conocerla, de saber sus gustos, de descubrir a la valiosa, fuerte y sobretodo valiente mujer que se escondía bajo esos tímidos ojos plata y los encantadores sonrojos.

Sin darse cuenta se fue olvidando de su motivación inicial.

Y el…

**Estaba listo para ser amado**

Empezó a desear más que su cuerpo...

**Pasa el tiempo y ahora creo que el vacío**

**Es un lugar normal**

Indignado choco el vaso con la mesa tan fuerte que llamo la atención de varios clientes. Como es posible que ella teniéndolo a el, prefiriera a el dobe ese.

**Ella uso mi cabeza Como un revolver**

Si, esa mujer lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura. No podía simplemente dejarla ir, claro en su pensamiento, porque en la realidad ya la avía dejado.

Y es que ella lo avía echo cambiar, porque él nunca se imaginó tratando a una mujer también como la trato a ella.

Nunca le puso tanta atención a nadie como a ella.

Nunca avía cortejado alguna vez a una mujer, solo a ella.

Pero sobretodo…

**No creerías las cosas que he hecho por ella**

Nunca antes había puesto la felicidad de nadie sobre la suya, solo la de ella.

**Cobardemente pero sin vergüenza**

Llevaban 6 meses saliendo a cenar, a comer a pasear, en fin se podría decir que los meses más fascinantes para él.

Para ella… probablemente los más molestos, en fin, ase unas 2 semanas ella, Hinata, por fin avía aspectado ser su pareja. Y ese fue uno de los mejores días para el, pero ahora estaba seguro que ella aceptó solo para que el, la dejara de molestar.

**Era piedra en el agua**

**Seca por dentro**

Al final avían sido 2 semanas mágicas para él, en las que por fin pudo saborear sus dulces labios, y pasar más tiempo con ella.

Hasta que hoy, en la mañana cierto dobe llego diciéndole que su compañera de trabajo Sakura, le avía dicho que Hinata estaba enamorado de el y que el planeaba pedirle salir.

**Así se siente cuando la verdad**

**Es la palabra sometida**

El sintió claramente como el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y pudo jurar que nunca en su vida avía odiado tanto a alguien como en ese momento odio a Sakura, porque estaba seguro ella solo le dijo eso a naruto porque avía descubierto su relación con la Hyuga.

Así que como todo hombre, fue y remedio el daño.

**Fui tan dócil como un guante**

**Y tan sincero como pude**

Fue a la oficina de Hinata y le dijo lo que naruto tenía planeado hacer, vio sin poder hacer nada como se sonrojaba adorablemente, y por primera vez, odio ese sonrojo.

Aun guardaba la mínima esperanza de que talvez había podido ganarse su corazón, pero ese sonrojo lo avía confirmado todo.

El nunca sería el dueño de aquel corazón.

**Ella uso mi cabeza como un revolver**

Y aquí lo tenemos ahora, ahogando sus penas en alcohol, tan patético.

Y solo…

De repente, una voz llamo su atención.

-Hey, teme! Que ases aquí?- pregunto el recién llegado al tiempo que se sentaba junto a el.

- que te importa estúpido dobe, además eso lo debería decir yo ¿no deberías andar tonteando con la Hyuga? – pronuncio su apellido con falso desagrado.

En ese monto los ojos azules de su rubio acompañante brillaron maliciosos.

-eh? Por qué aria algo como eso? Ella no es de esas que necesitan que las convenzan, ya me demostró que es demasiado fácil así que terminado me vine a tomar unos tragos.

El rubio casi sonrió al sentir un puño estrellándose en su cara, lo sintió tomarlo del cuello del traje y recibió más golpes de parte del ojinegro.

El Uchiha al percatarse de la risa del rubio paro el ataque y lo vio con incredulidad.

Naruto sin embargo lo siguió viendo con diversión.

-teme si te gusta o mejor dicho si de verdad la quieres, que te costaba decírmelo-

-que... Quien... Como… lo supiste?

- jajaja teme asta tartamudo saliste, obviamente ella, quien más-

Pero como… pensaba el ojinegro

-¿enserio crees que es la mujer que saldría con alguien queriendo a otro? Y se supone que la amas-

. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-

-mmm veamos fui a verla y la encontré muy triste así que la invite a salir y conversamos hasta que salió el tema de que Sakura me dijo que ella estaba enamorada de mí, entonces ella se puso muy roja, se veía tan adorable!- paro un momento al sentir un aura asesina –jejej de vergüenza teme! No seas celoso, en fin ella me explico que si estuvo enamorada de mí, pero que ya lo avía superado, que alguien mas- le lanzo una mirada de complicidad al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo- la avía enamorado pero que esa persona la abandono hoy, que ella no savia que hizo para que se enojara y que si el ya no quería nada con ella, entonces se alejaría y no lo buscaría.

En ese monto Sasuke sintió que nuevamente tenía vida, ¡ella rechazo a naruto por mí!

-haa! Y dijo que iría a visitar a su viejo amigo Kiba! A Tokio, ya sabes para recordar viejos tiempos y poder consolarse en brazos conocidos.

Al ver que la cara de Sasuke se volvía completamente blanca (más de lo natural) ahogo una carcajada, y rápidamente agrego-

-Pero parece que parte mañana horita debe de estar en su apartamento, sola, destrozada y mu-

Oyeee- se interrumpió al ver que su amigo salir corriendo del bar.

No pudo si no soltar una tremenda carcajada, valla que su amigo estaba enamorado.

Mira que creerle lo del viaje… después de todo una empleada como lo era Hinata, no podía simplemente salir de viaje sin consentimiento de su jefe, y ese jefe era Sasuke.

Pero en fin, sonrió feliz de que su mejor amigo por fin encontrara el amor y más al darse cuenta de que seguía lloviendo y a su amigo parecía habérsele olvidado el hecho de que tenía un auto estacionado en la acera.

**No creerías las cosas que he hecho por ella…**

Holaaaaaaa! Bueno para l s que no saben que no creo que haya alguien que no sepa,

Este jueves 4 de septiembre murió el talentosísimo y gran maestro de la música _Gustavo _ _Cerati._

y pues bueno, no están para saberlo pero yo soy gran fan el asi que este es como un humildísimo tributo a tan grande estrella.

La verdad, fue algo espontaneo no tenía planead hacerlo, solo estaba escuchando esta canción y me dieron ganas de hacerlo en su honor.

Disfrute mucho escribirlo, espero ustedes disfruten leerlo.

Y bueno como diría el gran Gustavo: "Gracias totales"

Por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo.

PD: para l s que esperan la actualización de mi fic "who love most" si ahí alguien… (?)

Este ya tengo listo el capitulo solo me falta corregirlo y prometo que actualizo en esta semana lml

Saludos y besos!

Por favor comenten que les pareció, si dejan comentario cuenta la leyenda que se te aparece Sasuke-kun mientras te bañas n.n


End file.
